X-Avenger
by DiazH2xtrem
Summary: A storie of a new team of avengers conformed from a-men avengers and fantastic four and also some romance Peter Parker(spiderman)/Kitty Pryde(x-men) human torch/starfire luke cage/jessica jones wonder woman
1. Chapter 1

X-avengers

Metting the team

It was a normal day in the new york museum presenting a new expo of ancient egip as a Young Brown haired guy get in but this tennager is not a normal tennager he is Peter Parker aka your friendly neighbor spiderman entering to the museum

man i can't believe i have to come here alone now Harry couldn't come with me an well MJ mmm well i would not come with here even if someone pay me maybe i should ask jonny but then i should tell him i'm spiderman and well he can't keep a secret especially because i would like to take to one of his fantastic four kind of parties Pete tought to his self as suddenly a girl just hit him from the back and make him almost fall he did not see the girl good he only could see he back and her Brown hair in a pony tail he only could hear her scream sorry as she keep running in to his way well this is going to be a Parker luck day for what i can see Peter tought to his self

As the girl with the Brown ponny tail keep running thinking oh i hope that guy is ok oh come on Kitty how could you get behind so fast of the rest of the group is always the same when we get out of the mansión or i get lost or let behind because i get distracted oh there they are Kitty tought as she aprouch a girl with Brown and withe hair and a blond boy hey guys thanks for waiting for me Bobby Rouge Kitty said to the two ather tennager that were standing in front of her

Oh calm down sugar you were the one who just get lost like always and we tought that maybe you find a cute boy and go party with him Rouge said with a Little grin in her face

Oh shut up Rouge you know that just in that area I'm not ready for that right know Kitty said with a Little sadnees and anger at the same time in he reyes

Oh come on Kitty it's been weeks since you and colossus break up it's time for tou to look for some who actually cares for you and make you feel good and actually love you Rouge said while giving Kitty a suport in her shoulder

Well you know Kitty that im free if you want Bobby said in a funny tone

I don't tink so Bobby you're more loke a brother to me and plus i don't think that you're boyfriend material Kitty said also in a funny tone

Oh you break my heart Bobby said looking at the floor in defeat

Well we are gonna go to the expo to do our homework rouge said in kind of a mother way

Ok lets go Kitty said as the three walk inside the museum room

Really dude i don't know how you convinve me to come to this thing instead of working or doing i don't know somwthing fun a rouge voice come from a tall big black guy teenager with a yellow shirt and black sunglasses

Some times getting some knoweless doesn't hurt anybody luke even can help you to take all that rage out of you a bloung skinny guy tells him as the two gwt inside in the musseum

You know that i don't have anger issues danny i just like to hit tings Luke said with a firmly tone

As you said my fríen but at least lets see this new egipt expo Dnny said as calm as always

Well well well but look who is here bit i fis powerman and iron fist a cooky voice come from behind

As Luke and Danny look back just to see a blond guy with sunglasses a hoodie with a big smile

And what are you doing here Jonny or should i say human torch

Sssssshhhhhhhhhh you don't see thta im undercover so nobody see that is me Jonny said he knew luke and Danny from some times that the fantastic four and they tey tam up and as they were from the same age they kind of get along

Sure and you saying our héroes names at loud help us Danny said as calm as always

Sorry i just kind of want to say it like tath Jonny said with a grin in his face

Well nyway what are you doing here anyway Luke said in his firmly tone

Well i came here to see the biggest expo of ancient egip to get some good knoweleg a just kidding i came here to get some chicks Jonny said with his cooky way

Well you are welcome to join us if you want Danny said

Well i think i could use some wing men after all spidey didn't want to come with with out showing me his secret identity he loses it Jonny said with a mocking tone

It's his life dude you can't blame him for having a secret identity dude Luke said with his strong voice as Danny nods in agrement

Well i think you're right but naaa let's go inside and get some dates Jonny said with exitment and get some knoweledge Danny complement the sentence as the three héroes walk into the romos of the museum

Well when are we going to strike a weird looking teenage said as he is croach and next to hi mis a fat big and fat boy and a rockering looking guy calm down frog mystique said that we wait because this is going to be a big hit so we have to wait for other guys to make this fast and clean

I dont know why we have to do this strike with other guys Lance the big fat biy said

Because those are the orders beff and if mystique tells us that with this job we are gonna need extra help i think we are going to need it after all now that Pietro decide to become a hero now we need help come on lets get inside and wait for the others

As Peter walked trow the halls of the musseum waching the scultures and taking pictures as he walk he stops to take a picture to a statue as he walk a Little backwards he just felt how he hits with someone and fall with this person I'm sorry i didn' see you i'm sorry he says as he stand up and helps the girl that fall with him as he help her stand up he reconise her pony tail it's you

the girl with a pink shirt and jeans with a Brown hair in a pony tail just stand up What Kitty said confused

You were the girl Who make me fall in the entrance Peter said surprise of looking how pretty she actually is he only could see her back in th entrance

Oh you were that guy I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and i just didn't see you and ohh that usually don't happen to me trust me Kitty said remembering her phasing powers

No i should be apologizing right now it's my fault that we two fall just for try to take a pictures Peter said a little embarased

Don't worry know we are even Kitty said with a little smile and tinking that the guy in front of hi mis kind of handsome

I think we are Peter said smiling and why are you here let me guess you came to see the egipt exposure

Yeah I'm with my friends investigating for a hoemwork and you Kitty said

Well kind of the same only that i came alone i didn't have anybody to come with me Peter said with a little of joke tone in his voice

Awwwww that's not good especially for this kind of expo are for come with somebody Kitty said comforting Peter and giving him a little simle

Peter just don't know why but that smile confort him

Thanks and I'm Peter by the way Peter Parker

Peter? She said remembering the guy who with resently she broke up and kind of make her angry

Yep that's my name a lot of people may have it but nobody pull it out like me Peter say joking as he always kind of do

That make Kitty smile well i kind of start seeing why I'm Kitty Pryde nice to meet you she says as he extends her hand in a fryendly way

Nice metting you to Peter says as he shakes her hand with plesure

Who is that guy that Kitty is speaking to Bobby said as he watch from far Bobby said to Rouge

I don't know but he is not bad he is kind of handsome Rouge said with a kind of sexy voice tone

Really you think he is kind of handsome but when i invite you to go out you say no to me because you say that i'm not handsome enough Bobby said with kind of a shock voice

Ohhhhhhhh calm down snowball you are not just my tipe Rouge said with a mocking voice

Well who do you see that you like? Jonny ask to Luke

I don't know i don't see any girl of my kind Luke said firmly

Ohhhhh come on luke you're killing me i think i would have a better shot with Mr calm over there because he doesn't protest tath much we have seen really pretty girls an you just say no to all of them Jonny said complaining

In that he is right Luke you should open to some one Danny said with his calm voice

Ohhhh come on you're with him Danny Luke complain

You see even he is with me look over there how about with that girl with the Brown hair with the pony tail Jonny said pointing at Kitty

No I don't think so i think she is with her boyfriend look closely to the guy with the Brown hair that she is with Luke said

Ohhhhhhh you're right i didn't notice it they look kind of cute together ohhhhhhhhhh but look at the girl over there with the Crown hair and the withe stright of hair she is smoking hot Jonny said pointing at Rouge

Well if you like her then go get her dude Luke said with a challenging tone

Ohhhhhh that sound to a challenge to me Just you two watch and learn Jonny said with a cooky tone and walking to rouge

10 dollars that he gets slaped Luke said with a mocking tone

It would be dumb from me to be ton something that i know it's going to fail Danny said ith a little mocking tone to

Hey girl looking at this egipt tings Jonny said with a seductive voice as he get closer to Rouge

Seriusly? Rouge tought to her self yeah that the point of being in te museum in this egipt expo Rouge said in sarcastly tone

So what do you say if we get out of here and grab a drink Jonny said still in his sexy tone

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm let me think about it Rouge said just maybe i'll just play with this guy for a little bit advanting i'm only going to be here for a few hours maybe i'll play with him rouge tought to herself

So in what school do you study Kitty ask to Peter with a cute tone

In Midtown highschool its actually a pretty good school and you Peter ask her enjoing Kittys's company

In a kind of private school in baywille Kitty said a little nervouse

Ahhhhhhhhhhh so a little outside the city Peter said in a little disapintment he was expecting her to be really close

Yep I usually don't come to much to the city I'm here only for the expo ding a homework Kitty said also in a kind of dissaipinting tone because she kind of was liking the company of Peter

Well if you are going to be here only for the day maybe i don't know if you like maybe we could Peter couldn't finish his sentence a explocion come out and suddenly some supervillians come out

Ok let's go boys clean this place a boyce said it was trapster hidroman and the hogoblin with avalanche frog and beff

Oh come on bott Kitty and Pter tought to theirselves

Well this is the first chapter of this series that i try to upload altleast once at month i hope you like share this history if you like and if you are a fan of the love relationship between Peter Parker with Kitty Pryde groups/760942377269754/

pages/Spiderman-and-Kitty-Pryde-love-Peter-Parker-whit-Kitty-Pryde/1504640269753065?ref=ts&amp;fref=ts

loke this Facebook pages and help us to make this marvel to do again that love relationship in the comics again


	2. forming the team

Forming the team

As this villians were entering in the room Peter only could think to his self come on why now that I'm having a great moment with someone who i feel a conection

Really why this happen now when I'm gettting along with this guy Kitty also thought to her self

I'll go find some help Peter said to Kitty as he go find for a place to change in to his hero clothes

As Kitty saw Peter running she only could think in how her mutant power's always get in her life and that maybe she would never get in a normal relationship with anybody but she would think on that later as she rush to help the people in the museum

As Peter just got sure that nobody sees him he change to his spiderman outfit Oh really come on how when i met a super nice hot girl villians decide to attack the musseum thats the Parker lucke Peter thought as he was changing

As people run away from the caos a little girl fall to the ground mommy the little girl scream as a sculture was falling to her she just close her eyes to waitl for the worst a big tall guy just step in there and stop the statue and hold it as he just scream Ironfist the girl he scream as another tennager with a yellow mask covering half of his face grabs her and take her to her mother Jenny the lady said thank you thank you as ironfist give her her daughter you don't have to worry now go to a safe place Ironfist said

Now this is fun in the musseum Powerman told to ironfist as he leave the satue in the ground

I think you and I have diferent definitions of fun Powerman the god thing is that atleast i bring muy mask Ironfidt told to Powerman as tje two of them tried to help to all the people they could

As in another section of the room the hogoblin was flying and trowing bombs to the entire expo in a just infront of him Jonny and Rouge were standing well to look the undercover is over Jonny said as he scream flameo n and he got his body cover in fire as Rouge look at him in shock you're the human torch of the fantastic fout she said in surprise as she look at him

Yeah sorry for ruin you the surprise babe but we have to pospose our talk for later as he just fly direct to the hogoblin and throw him a ball of fire to the hogoblin and hit him and he keep flying and trying to fight the villians as he suddenly feel how a jet of wáter hit him directly and made him fall

Wáter beats fire you little candel Jonny only could hear as he watch this hydroman infront of him well I'm not a big fan of the wáter thats all jonny could say as was trying to think how to get out of this in one piece

As hydroman was ready to strike suddenly a strong arm hit him and make him splash all over the place Ok that felt weird a southern girl voice said as Jonny look it was Rouge

But How you What thas all Jonny could say as he was in shock to look this rouge You're not the only one with superpowers sugar and who also belongs to a superhero group Rouge said with a smile

But How who are you Jonny said as a voice come from behind You little bitch I'm gonna hurt you hydroman said as he regenarate Maybe later sugar for now let's take care of Mr squirt over here Well yeah maybe flameo n Jonny said as he get his body on fire

As Kitty was helping all the people she could she felt how the ground start to rumble Lance kitty said as she turn around and look at the boy who is across the room

I prefer avalanche now little kitty kat avalanche said as he move his hands and start making the entire room start to roumble as Kitty start running to him pahsing throw all the part of sealling and scultures that were falling to try to hit him as she got close enough and change her density to try to hit avalanche she felt how something hit her and it was toad o little Kitty cat always acting never thinking toad said as he was preparing to throw some of his weird saliva attacks to kitty he was pulled suddenly for something and a voice siad You know spit and show your tounge to the girls is not a really pick up move as avalanche turna round to see who it was he recibe a web shoot to the face and he recibe a kit that throw him throw the entire room until he crash into a Wall

are you okay Spiderman tell to the girl that is in the floor to look i'm not the only hero interest in the acient egypt spiderman said a he help her stand up as he look at her and relaize it's Kitty he just got in shock that the cuit girl who he was talking minutes ago is a superheroine

Ohhhh you're spiderman i can't believe it you're spiderman Kitty said with exitement in heir voice

A yeah and you are? Peter ask still in a little shock of seeing kitty in this situación

I'm Kitty Pryde and i have to say i'm your biggest fan Kitty said with exitement in her voice since she saw for first time spiderman in the new she become in her biggest fan

Well thn you but how i don't know you usually i atleast know every superhereo in new york Peter told to Kitty

Well i'm not really in new york to much I'm an x-men Kitty told to spiderman

The x-men? Those guys who fight for the mutant rights or not and you are one of them Peter told to Kitty in a serius tone

Well yeah Kitty said in a little nervous tone thinking that maybe her héroe is a antimutant kind of guy

Well thats actually pretty cool Peter said getting back to his goffy tone I actually know one of the x-men a short hairy guy with a really bad attitud and three claws he told me he was gonna chop me even

Ohhhhh that's wolverine he says that to everyone Kitty say reconforting that he is cool with what she is

Stand up you mutant freak the hogoblin tell to avalanche as he stand next to avalanche he just got lucky it won't happen againavalanche said as he stand up angrier tan ever

And i think the earthquake guy and the weird looking dude you know them but that doesn't mather now right now he have to stop them Pter said to Kitty

Ok lets do this Kitty said serius but actually she was so sxited to work hand to hand whit her favorite superhéroe

As in the other section of the expo Rouge and Jonny were fighting with hydroman Jonny were throwing fire balls to hydroman but it look it din't work but at the same time Rouge was triying to hit hi mor touch him ateleast to absorb his powers but it was imposible because hydroman wáter body as she tried to hit him a big shot of glue hit her in the hand and glue her to a wall as far it was trapter got you girl trapster said as he shot another glue shot to her other hand

Rouge Jonny scream as he got shot by a squirt of hydroman that throw him in to a Wall

Well well well to look you're not that rude after all hydroman said as he look at Rouge let's finish this lets grab some of this things and get out of here trapster said to hydroman

I don't think so they give me a roufh time now is payback time hydroman said with a angry and evil exprecion in his face

Ohhhh do your best toilet wáter Rouge said as she was preparing for the worst as hydroman made a giantwater fist as he prepare to strike suddenly a shot of ice hit him directly frozing all his body and stoping him rouge look from far Oh you took you're time Bobby Rouge said with a smile in her face sorry i got lost snowman said to her

Hydroman are you okay trapster said o you will pay for this trapster say as he point his gun to rougue and iceman as suddenly a fireball hit him in his glue bagpack making this one explote and fulling him with his own glue and just staying there trap in his own glue

Ok now I'm back Jonny said as he try to drie his body so can you tell who are you Jonny said talking to Rouge as Bobby tried to take of the glue of Rouge handslet me help you with that Jonny said as he use his fire and Bobby his ice to frezze and melt the glue of her hands

Well torch we are mutans and part of the x-men but don't worry we are good mutants Rouge said to Jonny

Well you show me to me that you are good people but and i have a thousand questions but for now lets help everybody i don't think this guys go anywhere Jonny told to iceman and Rouge

Yeah the're frezee iceman said with a mocking tone

Good one Jonny said as he skip a lityle laught as Rouge only roll he eyes as she tells them dumbs and they move to the next room for help the people

As in another room of the exposición beef just was grabbing all he could as frog help him come on beef lets hurry up and lets get out of here i didn't expect that the x-dumbs were here and especially not spiderman

Not only spiderman i think i saw the human torch also this is really bad for us beef said to toad yeah

Well well well what we got here but if it is a weird guy and what i think is a giant meatball carring statues a voice from the other part of the room as toad and beef look at the big tall black guy in yellow shirt and black glasses it was power-man standing next to ironfist

Those are some very important and antique stuffs so please put them in there place and give up pacefuly ironfist said as calm as always

And who you think you are to tell us that toad said in a firmly angry tone

Forget who they are that dude he insult me now i will chrush him toad beef said as he start running like a bull against Luke Cage

Well bring it on you big pig Luke said with a little smile in his face as the two of them colide toad jump from far trying to hit ironfist whit a spit but ironfist move as fast as he could and evoid the spit and mo faster to hit frog with a big kick as frog got hit he retrit a little to move against ironfist

You're attacks are a little gross ironfist said to toad as he was move to attack toad as toad start jumping around to escape from ironfist

As beef and Lucke are involved in a strengt fight

How is this posible I'm the strongest tennager in the world beef said as he tried to push Luke

Well you been living in a lie piggie because I am the strongest one Luke said as he start pushing beef and he start lifting him and throw him againts a statue as beef tried to get back in his feet Luke rush fast against him and with a big swing as he hit him and knock beef out cold

As toad were jumping all around the hall and ironfist follow him STOP following me you stupind ninja tad said to ironfist as he throw him a spit as ironfist evoid him I'm not a ninja and this is over iron said to toad as he prepare his fist with his energy AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ironfist scream as he hit toad right in the stomach

As toad fall knock out right in the stomach of beef

Weel you were right fist this excoursion turno ut to be actually really funny Lucke said to ironfist giving him a little punch in the arm

Really Luke you got some little troubles but you're right this was actually funny ironfist said with a smile in his face

Well well well look at this place a voice from behind said as luke and ironfist turn around to look at this Jonny with a man of ice and the girl with the Brown and White hair

And where were you and who are those guys Luke said to Jonny

Well i were fighting with hydroman and trapster and thanks to this guys over here I'm still in one piece the're X-men in other words they are héroes just like us

Wooow you just knock out beef and he is quite strong iceman said looking at beef

Well maybe he is strong but I'm stronger icepop Lucke said in his strong and firm tone

Sorry for my frind manners thank you for helping torch I'm ironfist by the way and he is power-man Danny said extending his arm to Rouge

Well yourwelcome I'm Rouge and he is iceman Rouge said to iron fist asepting his arm and hey you haven't seen a girl with a pink shirt and a pony tail she were with us but after the explosión and the fights we kind of lost her

No we haven't but we can help you look for her Danny tells Rouge as the group stands there they hear an explosión Well if she got powers like you maybe she is fighting somebody and i think were that explosión come se might be

Let's go we need to help here we still don't know how many more of this villians are still here iceman said to everybody as everybody nods and go were the explose were

**In another room of the museum**

As the hogobling were throwing bombs to the entire room thrying to hit spiderman as he scream with his big and ugly laught

O come on hobby why are you doing this you don't realixa that you're hurting the art spiderman says as he swung right at the hogoblin throwing him a ball of web to his head and kicking him right in the stomach to throw him from his little jet and make him fall to the ground as Kitty was fighting with avalanche trying to hit him but she couldn't because the ground were al shaking

You're going down you little bitch avalanche scream as he keep making the ground shake

Oh shut up you gigantic ass Kitty scream as she tried to stay still standing as Kitty

I will destroy this entire place avalanche said as he were going all nuts

Oh you really don't like the art don't you spiderman said as he hit avalanche in the face and as get a little throw back avalanche Kitty move fat and phase throw the rocks to give avalanche a huge kivk in the face that knock him cold out

Well we kind of do a good theme spiderman told to Kitty as she blush a little

Yeah we kind of di Kitty answer him with a little blush in her face

As the hogoblin stand up and grab a lot of bombs from his belt well spidey i think that you and you're girlfriend will perish here he scream as he throw all his bombs to them

As Peter shot a huge web to the bombs to try to conten them Kitty really fast huge Spiderman and phase them as the bombs explote and make a mess of the entire hall the hogoblin use this chance to get in his little jet and get out of there

As the smoke of the explosión dissipates and Kitty and spiderman were still hug

Wow what just happen Peter tells to Kitty

well that dude kind of throw us a lot of bombs and i just panic and well I grab you and phase us both so we wouldn't get hurt Kitty said to Peter spiderman

Wow you're powers are awesome you're not only pretty but really talented Peter said to Kitty not really noticing what he just said and that the both of theme were still huging

You think I'm pretty Kitty said blushing a lot

Wow you're not losing time webs a voice drom far in the room said as both Peter and Kitty turn their hads around to the the human torch Power-man ironfist iceman and Rouge

As the two of them really fat let go their hug and lose their enbarressed

Not losing you're time ehhh sugar Rouge said to Kitty with a little smile in her face

Oh shut up rouge Kitty only could sau that as she was a little blush in her face

And what are you doing here webs? Luck ask to spiderman withJonny and ironfist next to him

Well i was swinging around and well i saw everything and decide to help Peter tells to his héroes Friends

Yeah yeah more important what were you doing with that pretty girl Jonny ask to Peter with his clasic funny tone

She was just helping me to defeat this guys Jonny Peter say to Jonny with a little anoying tone

And waht you and spiderman were doing Bobby ask to Kitty in a kind of brother tone

We just were fighting these villians and well suddenly a explosión and i just hug him for help him

Yeah sure sugar thats whuy you keep huging him Rouge said in her clasic micking tone

Well thanks a lot for the help Peter siad to the everybody so all of you are X-men

Yeah we are Kitty answer him as suddenly Well look at the mess that you did a voive sound from far in the sealing as everybody look

It were the avengers the captain america ironman Thor and other avengers

You have a lot to explain the captain tells to the group of teenagers.

**Thanks for Reading this chapter and prepare for the next one because i think this is going to be a long story thanks for all your reviews and keep reviwing to help me make better histories and if you are fan of thr Love relationship between Peter Parker\spiderman with Kitty Pryde of the x men like thus Facebook pages **

groups/760942377269754/

pages/Spiderman-and-Kitty-Pryde-love-Peter-Parker-whit-Kitty-Pryde/1504640269753065?fref=ts

And help us make that the love relationship between Peter Parker with Kitty Pryde happen again in the comics of the Marvel company


	3. Avengers and X-men

Avengers and X-men

**Avengers tower**

And well what you have to say kinds the captain american said to the group of tennagers that is in front of him in the living room of the tower

Well i don't know what to said we were only helping the people I don't see what the bad thing in that and why you have to bring us to the avenger tower Luke said to the captain ameroca in his firm tone

I'm not saying that you did something bad Luke and we only bring you to answer some little questions any of you don't have to worry for anything the captain said to everybody so they don't get to nervouse

And then whats gonna happen to us Rouge asked to the captain a little worried

Well for now you will stay here we are contacting the x-men and the fantastic four so they come here so for now stay here and don't do anything stupid the captain said in a firmly military tone

As the captain leave the room

Well this is going to be interesting Jonny said to the entire group

I don't understand we were helping we stop the bad guys why we have to be here and being treat like if we did something wrong Bobby tells to everybody in a little angry tone

Well who knows but for now the best is wait and well lets see what the profesor is going to say to us or wolverine ohhhhh man i think he is going to be mad Rouge said with a little nervous tone

So how is that of the x-men Jonny asked to the 3 x-men

Yes how is it i was kind of wondering that to Luke ask also curius

Well we are a group of mutans that help mutants and try to also get a good relationship between mutants and humans Rouge said explaining to the other guys

It's actually kind of hard sometimes it's just look like there's not enough Bobby complete looking to the roof

Wow You fight against this guy Magneto i saw him in the news he is a mutant terrorist that want to destroy the humans Ironfist said looking at everybody

Yeah he is a pain in the ass he always try something new suppose for the good of the mutants but we always try to stop him because we are the good mutans Kitty said with a little of an angry tone

Calm down girl we are not judging you neither of you we are kind of the same if you don't realice we are not completly normal Luke said in a little conforting tone

Yeah you are in a safe place nobody here will judge you for what you are Danny said in his calm voice

Specially when are so pretty like you two Jonny add whit his kind of seductive tone

Wow you don't lose time right little flame Rouge said also in her kind of sexy tone

And you spidey what you think of this Jonny ask to spiderman while he was looking to the window

I think that the people who judge somebody because he born different is stupid really i don't understand why they do it really it's just stupid Peter said in a calm voice with his mask lifted until his nose showing only his mouth and checks as Bobby Rouge and specially Kitty listen to them

Wow Kitty thought to herself

Well you must understand that whit all that crap that the daily bugle writes about you Luke said to spidey

Well I'm kind of used to that Peter answer him still looking at the window

As everybody start talking about their power and changing the subject Kiity get from the table and gets next with spiderman in the window

Why are you here so serius Kitty ask to Peter still in his spiderman suit

I don't know i like the view it's just beauyful I just love it Peter said with a entusiastic tone in his voice

Yeah it's really beutiful really peaceful Kitty said also in a little calm tone

Yeah it look so peaceful I've never been here it's just beutiful Peter said that to KItty looling at Kitty to her eyes even that Kitty could'nt see his eyes for the mask se could feel them looking at her

Hey spidey i want to ask you something that you could't answer me before Kitty said to Peter still looking at him

Yeah what is it Peter answer him but he actually know what she was gonnas ask and he was starting to get nervous

Well when we were in the museum after the explosión we were hugging you said thar i was…. She couldn't finish as soudenly Rouge said look it's the x-wing yo look the come for us and also there's the fantastic mobile Jonny point out

Ohhhhh i don't know why i feel like if we are kids that made a prank and our parent's caught us Jonny said a little nervous

Well for now we just have to wait Peter said still wondering what's gonna happen

As the door open and everybody just look nervous as they saw Captain america iron man wolverina the profesor Xavier Susan Storm and Ben the thing get in the room

Well guys you're ride is here iron man said to the teenagers that were infront of him

Really we are not in trouble Peter said kind of nervous

As all the adults look at eachother and share a laugh exept for Logan he just stay there in a kind of angry man

As all the tennager throw a gasp of relieve that they're not in trouble

And now what Bobby ask to everybody

Well now all of you go home becuse you have a rough day The profesor Xavier told to all the teenagers there

So we just go iceman said Yes you just go home Logan said and wait until you get in the mansión

Kitty Rouge and Bobby expression automatically change to afraid

OH don't go to hard on the kids Logan they did a great work today the captain said in a frindly tone in that I'm with the captain the Professor Xavier said to winking at his students

Ok they can rest today but tomorrow danger room especial edition Logan said with an evil smile

As everybody leave the room and go to werein the plataform were the planes were

Well i think that for now this is it Rouge said to everybody was nice to meet you all really she said with a little smile in her face

Yeah it was really nice what do you say if we meet better in i don't know a dinner Jonny said to rouge in a sexy tone

You're cute and all torch but you're just not my tipe sorry Rouge said lifting her shoulder as the torch only stay there Luke Danny Bobby Kitty and Peter star laughting for the fail of Jonny even her sister and the thing laugh a little

Sorry dude it happen some times Bobby said giving him a little palm in the shoulder as Jonny just get closer to the fantastic car hey Luke Danny Spidey you want a ride home Jonny said to their héroes friend

Well i would not denied a trip in the fantastic car Luke said It would be an interesting ride Danny complement as the two of them get in the fantastic car

I pass i prefer to swing Peter said

Well you lose it webs Jonny said in his mocking tone as the fantastic car prepare to peel off

Well i think that this is goodbye Kitty said to Peter in a kind of disapontmet and sad tone

Yeah i think so Peter said to Kitty in a equal tone well if you come to new york again maybe I'll see you

Yeah maybe Kitty said as she prepare to enter in the x-wing

Peter didn't want this to end like this but he was nervous he didn't know why but he couldn't let this go like this KITTY! Peter said a little nervous before she get in the x-wing what you were about to ask me the answer is yes i really think so he said still nervous

Kitty just stay standing there with a kind of shock happy surprise face as a smile grow in her face

Kitty get inside Logan scream at her but Kitty dind't listen she only really fast run were Peter is and she really fast before he jump Kitty give him a kiss in the check as she go back to the x-wing I think that you are to she says to him

Way to go webs Jonny saiy in a kind of mocking tone

It's the mask chicks dig the mask Lucke also said in also a mocking tone

His good spirit also help Danny also said but he more in his clasic tone

As Kitty gets in the x-wing That's my girl you did it good Rouge said proud

Really Kitty you prefer that you don't even know how he looks like and you prefer that over me Bobby said to her in a brother way but still happy for her

What was that Kitty that's not correct Logan said to her in total dad figure as the profesor Xavier only smile at looking at Kitty as the x-wing peel of Kitty with a big smile in her face from the window just look at spiderman and Peter spiderman only look at her with a big smile in his face he even didn't notice that Logan look at him with a I'm gonna kill you face and the x-wing just fly off and also the fantastic car with his Friends as he say godbye with his hand he only touch his chick were Kitty kiss him

Well it look like it was a good day for you iron man said with the captain america next to him well yeah it was Peter say as he pull down his mask to cover his mouth and chicks and just jump and start swinging as from the far it could be hear how he scream a loud Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nothing like Young love Tony say to Steve

Yep it's good hey Tony you have th entire video of how they did in the musseum today Steve tells this Tony

Yeah why Tony saiys in a kind of curius way

I kind of have an idea he say as he start walking inside the avengers tower.

**New York Prission**

Well this i great no w we are in prission Lance say to his Friends and all of this is you're fault He says pointing at trapster and hydroman who was contain in a special capsul

Ohh just calm down kid and just wait for it trapster said to Lance and his Friends

Wait for what Lance said as the Wall next to him explote

For our boss to let us free he answer as mystique enter the cell you really did bad you're lucky we are togueter with a strong new friend she says as a pair of metalic tentaculs show and a voice says i prefer a superior fríend the Doctor octopuss show

**Well this is the third chapter hope you enjoy if you like it share it and review it please so i can make better fanfictions and if you are a fan of the love relationship of Peter Parker with Kitty Pryde please like this pages in Facebook**

** groups/760942377269754/**

** pages/Spiderman-and-Kitty-Pryde-love-Peter-Parker-whit-Kitty-Pryde/1504640269753065?fref=ts**

**And help us make that the Marvel compamy do again the love relationship between Pter Parker with Kitty PryDE Again in hundreds of new comics**


	4. the idea

**X-Avengers 4**

**The idea**

**X-mansion**

It was a normal morning in the x-mansion after the events in the musseum Logan was drinking his coffe and he was still a little mad with kitty roge and Bobby for what happen yesterday in the musseum but he act calm because he knew that he would do the same but he still is gonna make them pay with a lot of hard training

What's up chuk Logan said as the profesor enter to the kitchen

Nothing is just that the Steve Rogers call me a momento ago telling me that he got an idea to talk to me

Well that's weird maybe I'll be there to check what idea he got Logan said I would not prefer any other way Charles express with a smile in his face

As in the other room of the manssion Kitty just wake up and she wake up with a smile thinking in how a great day yesterday was she beat a lot of villians and the britherhood she met really nice people but the best o all she meet her heroe spiderman and how she give her a kiss maybe not a kiss kiss a kiss in the check but still a kiss she remember how she kiss him as she get out of her room and go to the dinnig room where everybody was

Well look who finally wake up and do i notice something diferent in you Rouge said to Kitty as Kitty just nod and sit to grab some food

Why so happy Kitty Jean ask to Kitty from the other corner of the table

Because she just got something with a boy Rouge said to Jean with a smirk in her face

Really a boy well that's good after all that happen ummmmm Jean stopped before she continue and who is this new guy Jean ask changing the subject

Well is nobody else than the amazing and ultimate spiderman Rouge said with a little of mocking tone

Rouge Kitty said with a smile in her face but yeah and i have to admit that it was awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeee she said in a kind of happiness scream

An you get his number or something Jean ask to Kitty

Well no i didn't get it Kitty said as her face from really happy change to concern because she didn't ask her for his number or his Facebook

Ohhh sugar don't tell you didn't ask him for his number well but atleast you got the number of that other guy who you where talking in the musseum the one with the Brown hair

2 boys in one day wow you surprisse me Kitty Jean say surprise for that sehe tought that Kitty was still depres for what happen between her and the idiot of colossus

Yeahh i remember him his name was Peter Parker he was really nice but i couldn't get his number for the robbery and well i didn't see him after

Ohhhhhh come on why tis happen to me Kitty scream as she put her face in the table as defeat

Don't put that face sugar Rouge said to Kitty atleast you meet this guys and well maybe you see one of theme again

Really when Rouge spiderman well unless we make a team up again and well Peter he it's like find a neddle in a pile of Straw

Peter? The name of the guy is Peter well that's a really big coincidence Jean said a little surprise

Well yeah but still i don't care about that he was really nice shame that i didn't get hsi number or the number of spiderman she says with a little grin in her face I wonder what the would be doing right now Kitty ask to her self

**Parker recidence**

Peter stand up you're going to be late to school a voice sound as Peter Parker aka spiderman stand up from a really good night of sleep

WOW just wow yesterday was really good day i fight the crime and i met a really incrdible beutiful girl even throught she is a superheroine and she give me a kiss as spiderman and she maybe think that I'm a coward for kinda of running but i actually go change for my spiderman uniform but she is a fan of spiderman but i didn't get her number ohhhhhh man i didn't ask her for her number stupi stupi stupid Parker

Peter hurry up or you're going to be late aunt May say to Peter as he stand up and get dress

Ohhh man I didn't get her number and who knows if I'm going to see her again Peter say to his self as he get out of his room I'm leaving aunt may Peter scream as he walk out of the door

Ok have a nice day Peter her aunt may answer him well he has been really happy since yesterday i wonder what it would be she thought to her self

**FANTASTIC TOWER**

JONNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! a man made of rock scream it was Ben Grem the thing this time I'm gonna kill you

Now what he did Susan ask him as she see the thing all angry he just erase all the chapter the tivo and there were some really good movies in there and now there full with stupid cartoons

What's up sis and rock Jonny said as he just gets in the room Ohhh you're a dead man the thing just said as he rush for Jonny hey what the just wait thing what's you're problm Jonny said as he put himself in fire and start flying as he tries to scape from the thing

You just erased all my tv episodes and you just tape some stupid cartoon crap the thing said all angry Ohhhh just clm down that cartoon is awesome

Both of you calmdown Susan said as she put soem force fields arround both of them first Jonny don'y erase the episodes of Ben in the tivo and Ben you can watch the episodes in the internet so don't geta ll angry ok

OK both Jonny and Ben said as Susan take the shields away

Well and talking about other things you know where Reed is because he told me that he was loocking for me Jonny said to his siter

Well his in his laboratory and i think he was with Lucke Cage and iron fist i don't know why just go before Ben decides to attack you againReally Lucke and Danny well Ok sis thank you and Ben sorry for you're doctor series but coer on the cartoos are more interesting that you're acdreamy series

Im gonna kill you Ben said as a invisible field stop Just go now Jonny

**X-mansion**

Well another day of horrible danger room Kitty said as she iceman and rouge get out of the danger room all hurt and tired

Boy Logan most be really mad for putting us that kind of training i think I'm gonna melt iceman said Well yeah specially to you Kitty he didn't like to much for you to give a little kiss to you're spidey Rouge said with a mocking tone

Ohhh don't say that i don't think logan is mad for that and don't remember me that i didn't ask him for his number ahhhhhhhh it's not fair Kitty said as she grab her hair in desesperation

Really you didn't ask him for his number wow Kitty and who know when yo're going to met him again Bobby said with a mocking tone as rouge hit him with an elbow in the ribs auch you deserve that you don't se that she already feel bad

Ahhh leve it Rouge maybe he is right but i really kind of want to go out on a date with him who knowa maybe he got a spidercabe or something that would be really awesome Kitty said with a kind of dissaponitmen

Ohhhh suga just wait and will happen trust me Rouge said in a conforting way

Hey you're done talking a strong voice hear from the distance it was Logan because we have to talk

Are we in troubles Kitty said in a scare tone Well i don't know but we have to talk about something you three come with me to charles office

But why what's going on Roug said just go is a order now Logan scream as the three just run really fast GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO Logan keep screaming

**NY CITY HIGH SPEED CHASE**

A car was escaping dude you think we lost a guy with a mask tell to another guy yeah i think we are good Peter said with his spider suit

YEAHHHH man we are good spiderman said from outside the car It's the spider shot him Ohhh come on don't be like that spidey say as he evoid the shots from the other as the car crash in a empty construction

Dude what are we gonna do now one od the thoghs said calm down he is just a dum héroe in a stupid costume

It's not stupid it take me hours to make it and took me hours to make it Peter said from behind the thougs as he take their gones with some webing and really fast he hit one as he relly fast kick the other one as Peter go to the van to check if there is anybody else one of the criminal pulls another gun of his jachet as Peter spidersence alerts him a shield hit the criminal in the face you miss that one it was a strong voice it was captain america

No i wasn't i just distract for a moment Peter respond in a mocking tone Well those momento are the one that are the more dangerous but i need to talk to you take care of this criminal come and we will talk Caotain said in a strong tone

Man what i did for him to talk to me Peter tought as he web the villians

And what's up cap Peter said as he and the captain america were talking from the top of a building Tell me son how are you the cap said with a kind of father figure tone

Well kind of normal why the question because i don't thonk you look for me to talk about my life why don't you go to the point cap Peter said

Well calm down Peter the cap said as he put a hand in Peter shoulder How do you know Peter said with a surprise tone Calm down son we are the avengers we spy on doom and he have a entire country to his service and don't worry we won't tell anybody just me and ironmn know so don't worry cap said trying to calm Peter

Well i think you're roght with all of those satélites and things that Stark have i'm not surprise not confortable but ven that what's going on why you want to talk to me

**Fantastic Tower**

Mr fantastic was telling to Jonny Lucke cage and iron fist Well the reason because I'm talking with you is because the avengers want form a new team that can help because they can't be in all places at all time

**X-mansion**

We together can do incredible things and for that they decide to make a team a team of x-men and other héroes so the world can see that we can help and also this would help the relationship between humans and mutants for that the profesor x was telling to Kitty rouge and iceman

**Ny streets**

For that i nees you to be part of that team you di dan incredible work in the musseum and you must be in that team so waht do you say

Well that unespected the Peter Kitty jonny luke rouge danny and Bobby al said

**Well this is the other chapter sorry for the long wait but i will try to upload more often atleats one every two weeks I am going to do this series into a comic if you want to see it please check this next pages n well hope you enjoy**

**Facebook: pages/Spiderman-and-Kitty-Pryde-love/1504640269753065?ref=hl**

**Twitter: /DiazHxtrem**

**Denviart : **

**Youtube: user/DiazH2xtrem**


	5. The first mission

**X-AVENGERS 5**

**Hey guy sorry for the time that took me to make this fanfic but between some things school and drawing i didn' have time i will try to upload more often and like my Facebook page spiderman and kitty pryde love because there i upload alot of things draws and soon a new comic of peter Parker and kitty pryde **

**The first mission**

**Nunavut Canada**

**It was all hard to say he felt really weak he couldnt ove very well as he see his friens in the ground and move closer to a girl whit brown hair it was kitty on the ground come on Parker stand up you have to do it come on as he grab Petr Kitty's hand Are you okay he ask Kitty yeah I think son as they stand up and trie to ge ton his feet they see a giant thing getting closser and preparing the attack**

**Some hours earlier in the avengers tower**

Really chuck i don't think that this is a good idea wolverine was telling to the captain america as the two of them were walking in the avenger tower

Logan you have to understand that if this team work think in all the help that will make to the relationship of mutants and humans and plus this mision will help us to see if this team Works if not well the're will be no more team the captain america said in a serius tone

**In another room of the avengers tower**

And well now what we are a team or what we are like the new avengers or something Jonny ask to Luke as the both and Danny were in a kind of tactic room Well i don't know but you here mr fantastic the avengers want to form a new team and well they want us in it

And who else will be in this team danny ask as calm as always

Well who knows but i think Jonny was saying as the door suddenly open and enter the three x-men Rouge Bobby and Kitty Well answer ask and answered Jonny said as he see the x-men get inside the room

You are part of the new team that we are going to form Bobby say as he sit on the table Yeap we are and i have to say that you look even more beutiful with you're suits Jonny said in a sexy tone to Rouge and Kitty as Kitty rolle he reyes and sit I already tell you torch you're not my type sorry as she sit next to Kitty

And well we are the team just the six of us Kitty ask as the doors open and other heore enter it was spiderman as Kitty face change to a happy one

Webs my man You said as Peter enter the room so you are also part of the new team

Well i think so i still don't know Peter said as he sit next to Danny and look across the table and look at Kitty's face he smiles in his mask even that nobody could see him for his mask

Well anyway what we are gonna be the next avenger or new x men or i know the Young justice no wait i think that is taken Torch said with a kind of mocking tone

As a the door suddenly open and the captain america and wolverine enter to the room Ok listen guys the captain start talking as everyone listen as you know you are going to form part of this new team most of all because it would help us in special missions because the enemy would not espect this team

But don't get the wrong idea this is not oficially a team i am stiil with my douths wolverine said with a kind of boss tone so don't get to use to this because maybe this team won't work

Wow really good motivational spech Peter said with his mocking tone as Kitty laugh a little and everybody else to as Logan give to spiderman a I'm going to kill you

Well changing the subject we need you to help us in this misión we have found some weapon x facilities in Canada and the avengers we are going to look in one and the x-men in the other and we need you to check in this facility to check what is in there this is only a recon mission nothing else ok the captain america say with a firm tone

So we are just going to look into a empty fabric great the human torch said with sarcasm

Yeah you are bob Logan said in a angry tone this is no training or stupi escursion this is a real misión and it's look in empty fabrics you like it or not

Calm down Logan this is just a scout misión only look and report ok so get ready we are leaving in 5 minutes

Wow why he get ll mad Jonny said a little scare

It's a long story between he and weapon x don't worry about it Rouge said as all the team start going to the ship

Well if this is going to be our first misión is going to be a really boring Luke said in a really calm tone

They're testing us to see if we work as a team spiderman said as he walk next to Jonny not taking his eye from the girl with the brown hair with pony tail

Well we better do this fast so we get home earlier iceman said as all of them get to the angar as all see the x men and avengers team get ready

don't ruind the misión logan said with a grinn in his face

Well guy you will go in this x wing so do as the captain told you and everithing will be fine cyclops say to the young héroes as he get in his ship and as the young heores get in their ship and put this in you're ear so you can comunícate with all each other and us

Well we better enjoy the trip iceman said as he get in ine sit

Yep at leats we get to fly to canada the land of hockey maple and short hayry angry men who will xhup you always yey spiderman said as KItty laugh a little

Really girl you laugh at that Rouge said to Kitty with a sarcastic tone what its funny Kitty respon at Rough

AS logan and the captain america ironman cyclops storm jean wasp hawckeye Thor and blackwidow

As all of them get in the ship and automatically this ship and logan and some xmen and avengers start the flight

Well so have you spoke with you're boyfriend Rouge whisper to Kitty as the se just blush shut up Rouge i just don't know what to say

Come on webs go talk to that girl of the pony tail i know you want to you haven't stop looking at her since you got in the room Jonny said to spiderman

And how would you know I'm looking at her if I'm wearing my mask ehhhhhhh Peter answer him

Well because i know you and well because she looks like you're type dude why don't you go to talk whit her

Because I really don't know what to tell her i don't wantto ruin anything

Ohhhhhh come on Kitty you will not ruined anything you just have to stand up go there and tell him Hi I'm Kitty the girl that give the kiss in the chick the last time would you like to talk to me

It's not that easy Rouge i just don't really know how to do this how should i aproach him and of what talk to him

Or just say hey nice suit it's really cool Jonny said

It's not that easy Spiderman said as he just look at the thorch

Ohhhh come on just stand up and go whit he\her Jonny and Rouge said at the same time

Ok i will go i just hope not to ruined this Peter and Kitty said at the same time too

As Peter and Kitty are ge going to stand up at the same tiem suddenly they hear

Ok boys this is you're stop right here is the Factory remember you just recon if you see anything you full back and inform us yeah we know don't worry cap spiderman said as all the héroes jump from the plane

As all the héroes jump Jonny just scream flameo n and he start flyying Rouge just start flyying iceman made start sliding in ce as Lucke cage and Ironfist just jump

You want a ride Peter tells to Kitty sure as he grab her from the waist and they jump

You think they will make it Logan ask to the cap well i have faith in them is just a recon mission 100 dollars that they screw it Tony said with a mocking tone

Wohooooooooooooooooo both of them jump as Peter actívate his web into a tree and he swing making them fall really smooth

As everybody fall into the ground that was awesome kitty said as the get in the ground yeah it was really awesome Peter said as he still hold her really tight hey lovebirds over here Lucke scream as the both of them separate really fast

O don't blush Jonny said as he turns off his fire Yeahh you two look really cute Rouge completed as all the group gets together

And what is the plan gang the Factory is right infront of us Bobby said Well i think that we just get inside see that there is nothing repot it wait for them to be back and go home Jonny say

No Peter said with a lidership tone we have to think that maybe there could be something there so we better go Smart and we get inside a little more silent

I'm with webs Lucke said yeah i me too ironfist also said as everybody look at eachother and agree

Ok so we get from the roof and we al get from every angle and check it fast ok we will go Lucke and ironfist from the back iceman and Rouge from the front Kitty and i will go from the roof and torch you enter in the front door Wait what i enter from where Jonny said in a nervpuse toneso we agre yeahh everybody say yes and Split wait i don't agree Jonny said as everybody just move Ohhhhhh man he scream

As the héroes get in posición Peter grab Kitty and climb to the top of the Factory

Ok so when i give the signal everybody get in the Factory ok Peter comunicte throw the earpiece

Hey maybe this mission will be a total bommer but it was fun Kitty said to spiderman

Well i don't consider this a bommer becuse i could see you again Peter sais as Kitty just blush from his comment

Okay we are in position the bith of them hear inn their air peaces okay now everybody gets in at the count of thre Peter said as the human torch just pass trow the front door in flames

Forget tht it's justa a empty fabic Jonny said as he just get throw the door

Torch waut o come on Let's go peter said as Kitty grab hum and phase him throw the roof and at the same time from one dorr lucke and iron fist get in the fabric and from another Wall rouge and iceman get inside and as all get inside they discover what they expexted and empty fbric with nothing in it

Well told you this was gonna be boring Jonny said in a mockyng tone well at leats we didn't fail Lucke said let's report this and get home the sonner the better

Wit spiderman said as he just felt his spider scence what dude there's nothing Jonny said to him

No just wait i just feel something Peter said to everybody in a serius and worried tone

As a voice drom the darkness Well and i thought the avengers will not find me after i put a lot of decoy traps but you are not avengers or x men you are just kids and red omega will take care of all of you it said a whithe man whit a red siut and as soon as he show just a the ground breaks showing what it's to the Young x men biggest fear a centinela

Well this is more interesting at leats Jonny said as all the héroes look worried

Destroy them red omega say As the centinel move and shoot from his hand a shoot direct to the héroes

Move Peter say as all the heores move evoiding the ray preparing to the fight

**Well this is the chapter sorry for the time that took me to write it hope you enjoy it like my Facebook page (spiderman and kitty pryde love) there i will be uploading my comic of spiderman and kitty pryde and see you until next tiem that probably will be in 1 or 2 weeks **


End file.
